


He's all Alone....apparently

by kazzbrekker



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazzbrekker/pseuds/kazzbrekker
Summary: Ignoring episode 9.and the events of season 3 cos i hated itSet just after they train with Alucard.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	He's all Alone....apparently

"He's all alone Taka."

"I know, Sumi."

"And he's taught us so much. And he's stuck here. The castle doesn't move at all."

"What could we do for him? He's Alucard, Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, the child of Dracula and a human woman. If he wanted anything, he could go and get it."

"Something to show our appreciation. And this castle is filled with so much knowledge. Not to mention the Belmont hold. He's been so kind to us."

"You know, I might have an idea."

###

"What is this? Why are your hands over my eyes?" Alucard said, as Taka led Alucard into the glade. The trees whispered softly, as the sun started to rise. 

Taka stepped back, as Alucard could take in the sight. 

"Surprise!!" Taka and Sumi both shouted in unison.

A small, rare smile bloomed on Alucard's face, as he said softly, "So this is what that racket was last night. You two were making food?"

Sumi threw her arm around Taka's shoulder and grinned. "You'd be surprised to know that dear Taka here is a very good cook. He used to cook all the time when we were in that _place_. 

The picnic basket looked quite old and dusted. Alucard gingerly picked it up with a finger. 

"Where did you find this?" he wondered aloud.

"It was in one of the cupboards. It seemed ancient, and we weren't sure if it would carry anything at all." Taka said, as he started to open the picnic basket.

He started to take out a wheel of cheese, bottles of beer, and loaves of bread.

Alucard picked up one of the loaves.

"Did you buy this?"

Taka looked at Sumi, and laughed a little.

"We....may have went into the Belmont Hold at night. Turns out the Belmonts were quite lazy."

Alucard's eyebrows slowly ascended, as he smiled again. "I'm listening."

"They had spells for making bread out of books. As well as beer out of water."

Alucard let out a laugh. "Lucky my Belmont friend didn't take the time to read those. But are you telling me that these are books? I hope these weren't important ones."

Sumi coughed. "Well, they didn't need to be complete books. Just pages. We ripped out pages from a book about penises." Her eyes were shining with mirth.

Alucard's smile grew. "Well then. Water, and food from a book about penises. How delightful. But, seeing as you two have clearly mastered the art of spellcasting, I guess I can teach you more. After we've eaten this food."

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this, feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment  
> follow my tumblr @ https://alastaircarstairsx.tumblr.com/


End file.
